Holly Adams
| resides = San Francisco, California | billed_from = San Francisco, California | trainer = Lenne Perez, Jack Campbell | current_efeds = SCW | previous_efeds = Oblivion Wrestling Majestic Wrestling | winloss_record = W-22 L-5 D-2 | debut = February 17th, 2008 }} Holly Adams (June 6th, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with Supreme Championship Wrestling, she is best known for her time during Majestic Wrestling and Oblivion Pro Wrestling. Wrestling career Oblivion Pro Wrestling 2008 Holly Adams made her debut in Oblivion on their TV Broadcast of The First Edition of Survival. This was also her professional wrestling debut in which she defeated Becka Laurence with her "Asphyxiation" submission maneuver. The following week on February 22 edition of Survival, Holly Adams defeated male wrestler Marcus V. Lopez when she pinned him with a moonsault from the second rope. The following week Holly appeared at the February 29th edition of SCW Hostility backstage with her trainer, Jack Campbell. During this appearance she ran into ex-lover, Chris Lawler, which she abruptly left after seeing him. Her undefeated streak continued as she defeated Bane at Survival 3 with a quick roll up on him securing a victory, her next win would come a week later at the Survival 4 airing in which she defeated Aaron R. Gunn with a roll up again. While not being booked for Survival 5 she is set to take on Annie Alvarez who she's been having backstage problems with, at the first edition of The Blood and Tears Supershow. At the Supershow Holly defeated Annie, causing her to bleed first. The next day Holly was granted her release from Oblivion Pro Wrestling. Supreme Championship Wrestling 2008 On the May 1st Edition of SCW Hostility, Holly Adams made her first appearance when she went down to the ring to confront the Cherry Pit Rebels (Chris Lawler, Eddie Parker & Jack Campbell) to stop them from attacking Greg Cherry, the former leader. Eddie Parker talked the other two into thinking Holly had wanted nothing but to deceive them and split them up, making her former trainer Jack Campbell and her ex-boyfriend Chris Lawler attack her. Holly and Ashley went to a draw on the May 8th edition of SCW Hostility, after both were disqualified for not listening to the ref. The following week on the May 14th Edition of SCW Breakdown, Holly faced Elizabeth Windsor in a losing manner, after the British Empire tripped Holly up, allowing Elizabeth to score the win. Holly made her PPV Debut at SCW Redemption where she teamed with Lenne Perez and Greg Cherry to defeat now rivals, Ashley Roberts, Jack Campbell and Eddie Parker, in a 6-Person Elimination HardCore Match, where Lenne and Holly eliminated Ashley, only for both to be eliminated shortly after by Jack and Eddie. Greg managed to pin both of them for the victory. Holly went on to defeat Ariel Alleqheri on the June 11th Edition of SCW Breakdown. The following week Lenne and Holly went on to a tag team match with the then current SCW Tag Team Champions, Dillusion and MV and went to a DQ when Glacier and Shorty Jr. attacked Dillusion during the match. The next match for the girls is on the July 10th edition of SCW Hostility when they go into tag team action against The Fallen. Lenne and Holly won the match due to a Disqualification when Lenne was aiming to hit the Acuveach on Diamond of the Fallen, and Katie Steward attacked Lenne before she could complete the move, signifying the DQ. On the following edition of Breakdown, Holly teamed with Glacier & Josh Hudson to defeat the team of the Women's Champion Katie Steward and the Tag Team Champions, Dillusion & MV. Now, Holly is set to compete in the Goddess Gauntlet at SCW's Rise to Greatness, July 20, 2008. This match is for the SCW Women's Championship. Holly would enter the Gauntlet at number Seven and would be eliminated by Tag Team Partner Lenne Perez who would go on to become the runner up. Following Rise to Greatness, Holly's first match would be against the woman who had just lost the championship at Rise to Greatness, Katie Steward in which Holly would pick up the win after hitting Katie with her Wheelbarrow Slam. Now Lenne Perez and Holly Adams will team up to take on the combined Team Desire consisting of Katie and Gigi Steward. Gigi would be the one to defeat the team by rolling Holly up while Lenne was distracted and then eventually attacked by Weasel. As of September 24, Holly Adams was granted her release from Supreme Championship Wrestling. Majestic Wrestling 2009 As of April 19, Holly Adams was the first signed Valkyrie to the returning Majestic Wrestling Promotion. She is set to compete in the second Majestic God of Wrestling Tournament, to determine who will take the vacated Majestic Belt and become champion along with becoming the God of Wrestling. Holly would be booked in Bracket D against fellow Majestic Valkyrie, Christy Matthews, in a match which she would then lose due to an interference by Brittany Lohan and Autumn Daniels. Following this Holly would be booked in a match against Reckless. She would defeat Reckless by rolling him up for the three count. On Sunday Night Fights 35 Holly Adams & her partner for the evening, Autumn Daniels defeated the team of Ashley Cherry & Sarah Punche. That weekend at God of Wrestling 2 a match would be held to crown the first ever Royal Majestic Wrestling Women's Valkyrie Champion. The Valkyries that were featured in this match were Holly Adams, Autumn Daniels, Sarah Punche and the disputed Majestic Women's Champion Ashley Cherry. The winner of the match would be declared the first ever Royal Majestic Wrestling Women's Valkyrie Champion and after a long grueling match, Holly Adams managed to pin Autumn Daniels following her 'Requiem Kick.' Following her title celebration, Miss TKO would run down the ramp and attack Holly from behind, successfully ruining Holly's celebration. At the SNF 37 Tapings Holly would go one on one with Autumn Daniels and in the end Holly pinned her yet again with a 'Requiem Kick' and later on in the night, Holly called out Miss TKO, who yet again dropped her with a Knockout Punch. These actions would lead to the booking of Holly Adams vs Miss TKO for the Women's Valkyrie Championship at Heaven is Hell 2 on July 5. Holly's next match will see her team up with Shyne to take on the current Ironman Champion, Konvict and Miss TKO in a Mixed Tag Team Match. The pair would lose the match to Konvict and TKO after TKO pinned Shyne, although a twist was pointed out that Holly Adams was the legal participant when Shyne was pinned! Holly would sit the next week out and then return at the Sunday Night Fights 39 Tapings in a match against Scott Reave, which she quickly won following a Vox Kick. The next week would be the date of Heaven is Hell 2 and Holly Adams battled rival, Miss TKO in the first Women's Valkyrie Championship defense, in which Holly was successful and retained her championship against the more physically imposing enemy. Following this win, at the tapings of Sunday Night Fights 40 Holly Adams & Sarah Punche will team up in the first round of Camaraderie Tag Team Championship Tournament, as the Blondtourage will take on the Kings of Korruption. Unfortunately the duo would come up short after the Kings of Kurruption pinned Sarah Punche for the victory and the advancement in the tournament. The Blondtourage would redeem themselves the following week at SNF 41 when they went on to defeat the team of the "The Black Plague," Marcus Briggs & Blake Mason after Holly managed to pin Marcus. During the following weeks, Holly's negotiations with Majestic Management would fall through and she would not sign another contract with the company. During this time frame Holly was booked to face Ravyn Taylor and would end up losing the RMW Valkyrie's Championship to her. Holly would then quietly leave the company and the wrestling business all together. Supreme Championship Wrestling (Part 2, 2010) Holly would make a surprise return to SCW by competing in the Tournament to determine a new number one contender to the SCW Women's Champion, Syren. Holly would be the mystery entrant and would face Ravyn Taylor in the opening round of the tournament, the two would fight to a draw as they would both be counted out by the referee. Thankfully for both of them Sasha Drachewych gave them both another opportunity, and instead of giving them both a BYE, they both moved on in the tournament. On the July 21st edition of SCW Breakdown, Holly would go into a triple threat with two thirds of the Dark Triad for a spot in the finals of the tournament. Even though Holly was double teamed throughout the match and only got a minor amount of offense, she rolled up Brittany Lohan for the victory and the chance to move into the finals of the tournament. Adding insult to injury, Holly also ended the winning streak of Brittany Lohan by pinning her in this match. Holly would go on to face Syren for the SCW Women's Championship but would come up short as Christy Matthews. Later on in the year, Holly would be injured by a combined assault from Christy Matthews and her ex-husband Lucas Knight. Holly becomes INFAMOUS (2011) Holly made her return on the last Breakdown before Taking Hold of the Flame in mid-May 2011. She would run to the ring with a steel chair in hand, seemingly going to use it to fend off the Infamous members. Holly would then blind side Harmony Fisher in the head with the chair, and then would lay out Stacy Kissenger as well, before quickly escaping the ring and indefinitely siding herself with the Infamous. Holly would then come out to the ring the following week on SCW Ammo, and would explain her actions as no one had tried to help her back when she needed it, all of the "Heroes," of today, had abandoned her in the middle of that ring, and for that they should pay. Holly would make her in ring return at Taking Hold of the Flame on May 29 in a 6 Person Tag Team grudge match that would see Holly teaming with old Majestic rival, Ravyn Taylor and SCW Women's Champion Syren, the SCW Tag Team Champions to take on the combined force of Stacy Kissenger and Gable Winchester (Kiss-Chester) and former SCW World Champion Thorn. Holly would successfully take out Stacy with a "Dye Job," and would turn the tides in her teams favor as Ravyn was able to successfully get the pinfall for their trio. As of June 3, Holly is awaiting to make her singles redebut against Stacy Kissenger on the June 17th edition of Friday Night Ammo. Holly would go into that edition of Friday Night Ammo with her hand raised in victory as she would defeat Stacy Kissenger following a roll up. That weekend at the first presentation of "SCW's Anarchy in the UK," Holly was scheduled to participate in a triple threat match against Destiny Nichols and Marina Trent, but Trent would pull out last minute and Holly would lose the now singles contest by disqualification after she clocked Destiny over the head with it. On the next episode of Ammo on July 1, Holly would lose to David Helms, who would successfully pin Miss Adams following interference by David's friend, Harmony Fisher, who would hit Holly with a chair, and give David the victory. Holly would then get into a verbal dispute with the owner of SCW, Sasha Drachewych over the interference run by Harmony and would demand a match with Harmony for a later date. This match would be granted for the Rise to Greatness Preshow at the end of the month. On July 20, Holly would get back to her winning ways, albeit by disqualification, but she would defeat "Bad" Billy Mitchell by disqalifcation after he brought a chair into the ring and used it on Holly, before decimating her after the matches end. Holly would be alright to compete in her match at Rise to Greatness, as she stepped into the ring and cleanly defeated her new rival, Harmony Fisher, with a devastating Dye Job kick directly to the face and for the victory. Following her victory over Fisher, Holly would go on to win her next match on the August 19th edition of SCW Friday Night Ammo when she'd defeat Gigi Steward via countout. Holly would agains taste failure as she would lose by roll up on the August 24th edition of SCW Breakdown to Alexis Rayne. Holly looks to regain the upper hand and try to bring back her successful ways as she is an entrant in a fatal four way match to determine the next number one contender to Holly's best friend, Syren's SCW Women's Championship. Notable Feuds ---- *Annie Alverez (OPW) *Jack Campbell (SCW) *Eddie Parker (SCW) *Ashley Cherry née Roberts (SCW & RMW) *Katie Steward (SCW) *Miss TKO (Tahlia Kennth Orndorff) (RMW) *Ravyn Taylor (RMW) *Stacy Kissenger (SCW) *Harmony Fisher (SCW) In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Dye Job'' While facing a standing opponent, Holly jumps up and kicks forward with both feet in a pedaling motion with the foot that gets lifted second being extended fully to catch her opponent directly in the body or the face. (Used May 2008 to Present Day) *''The Hollycaust'' Holly will stand behind the downed opponent who is on their back and move them into a seated position. Holly will stand so that her thighs are on her opponents shoulders, she then reaches down and locks her opponents arms around her legs. She turns over violently, so her opponent is now on their stomach, and now she powers up and down, using her legs to slam her opponents head into the mat repeatedly. (June 2011 – Present) *Bleached Holly is face to face with her opponent as she makes a small hop forward so she is now side by side, lifting her leg in the process and brings it around so she hits the back of her opponents head with her heel, with enough power to knock them out. (Used July 2010 to June 2010) *Frost Bite (Secondary Finisher) Holly will tackle the opponent into the turnbuckle, stunning them. She then proceeds to life them up on to the top turnbuckle and brings them crashing down with a modified RKO, slamming their face off the mat. (Borrowed from Glacier, July 2010 - August 2010) *Daring Duet While the opponent is down on their back, Holly runs at the ropes and quickly does a handspring, her body hitting the ropes and when she comes back to a full stance on her feet, she uses the momentum to backflip into a standing moonsault on her opponent. (Used June 7, 2009 to August 2009) Signature Moves *''Sweet Nocturne'' Rope Moonsault *''Broken Melody'' Facebuster *''Asphyxia'' Figure Four Necklock *''Fourth Drink Instinct'' Kick *''Curse of Curves'' Facelock *''Snapped Serenade'' Driver *''Requiem of Spirit'' Snap DDT *''Daring Duet'' into standing moonsault splash *''Acuveach Facebuster'' 180-Degree Facebuster *''Sarabande Clutch'' Through Camel Clutch *''Epoch Etude'' Foot Choke Stables *''The Blondtourage'' (w /Sarah Punche & Kelly Silvestri) *'INFAMOUS '(w/ Syren, Ravyn Taylor, Autumn Valentine, Christy Matthews, Lucas Knight, Pete Ebdon, and Ryan Watson) Nicknames *"The Girl Nextdoor" Wrestlers Managed *''Chris Lawler'' *''Glacier'' *'Ravyn Taylor' *'Syren' Theme Music *"Kiss Kiss" by Holly Valance (Oblivion) *"Misery Business" by Paramore (Majestic) *"Hollywood" by Cute is What We Aim For (Majestic) *'"Unstoppable"' by Kat De Luna (SCW) *'"Indestructable"' by Disturbed (When with INFAMOUS, SCW) Trivia ---- *Won the first intergender match in the new Oblivion *Graduated from The University of Illinois *Former singer Championships and Accomplishments ---- *'Supreme Championship Wrestling' **Ended the 8-win Undefeated streak of Brittany Lohan (7/21/10) **1x SCW 24/7 HardCore Champion (7/24/10) **Winner of the #1 Contenders Tournament (8/6/10) **13 on the Elite 15 (8/22/10) *'Majestic Wrestling' **1st RMW Women's Valkyrie Champion **1x RMW Women's Valkyrie Champion (May 31, 2009 - August, 2009) **Majestic Weekly Award Winner (6/7/09) **Majestic Weekly Award Winner (6/14/09) **Majestic Match of the Week (6/14/09) (Against Miss TKO & Shyne) **Successful RMW Title Defense against Miss TKO (7/5/09) *'Oblivion Pro Wrestling' **Competed in the first Valkyries Match in Oblivion (2/15/08) **Competed in the first Valkyries First Blood Match in Oblivion (3/16/08) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers